Pride and prejudice
by julieann17
Summary: When three beautiful sisters come to small town Forks, WA the Cullens would do anything to get them. But will the guys prejudie and the girls pride get in the way of their life? Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

(Bell's POV)

Moving to a dreadful place was not my plan for my summer vacation. Moving to Forks, WA was the most boring town there ever was. Why my father bought a house here is a complete mystery. My sister's Alice and Rosalie didn't like it one bit neither.

The carriage moved over a bump that brought me back from my thoughts. I looked around and all it was were tress and dirt. No town anywhere. The trees were green though the moss was covering the trunk. It is beautiful here but, it wasn't for me. Maybe I'll get use to it. Maybe.

(Edward POV)

I was walking back to the house when I saw my mother and father talking in their study. Their movements made it seem important though I tried to ignore them but their thoughts I could not ignore.

"The house across La Push is finally vacant. Do you want to know who has taken it?" Esme told Carlisle.

"Even if I don't want to know I don't have a choice in the matter." He told her with a smirk.

I walked in and saw Jasper and Emmett standing by the door listening in.

I walked towards them "What have I told you about listening at the door."

"Shh" Jasper shushed me.

"There is someone moving across La Push. Three females apparently." Emmett told me.

I listened closely.

"... I heard they are all single." Esme said and Emmett squealed like a girl. Jasper and I looked at him and shook are heads.

" How can that affect the men.?" carlisle said.

"How can you be so tiresome. You know all three boys are single. They can get married. Its perfect." Esme's voice went higher.

Carlisle sighed and opened the door to find us listening at the door.

"Boys." He said with a smile and a knowing look on his face.

Esme came running out of the office. "Carlisle if you do not go and visit them then we will. They must get to know each other immediately."

"There is no need. I already have." He said

Esme looked dumbfounded for a second. "Have. Oh Carlisle, how can you tease me so. Do you care for my poor nerve?"

"Quite frankly dear, I've been married to them for 25 years." He said.

She ran up and gave him a kiss.

"Are they cute, How old are they, Are they rich?" Emmett and Jasper asked.

"Yes, 17, 18, 19, and yes very."

The pictures he showed me in my head they were all beautiful but I had one person in my mind. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin. She was perfect.

"Are they coming to the ball tomorrow dad?" I asked

He looked at me and smiled.

_Yes._

_So what do you think? This is my favortie movie and book ever. I decided to have the girls be rich instead. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

The Ball

Chapter 2

(Edward's POV)

Waiting for the Swan's to get to the ball was driving me insane. I know being late was fashionable but having an hour left for the ball was just rude. I didn't know how long my mother could wait any longer either. She was anxious for us to meet them first.

Jasper came up behind me and chuckled.

"You are worse than Emmett. I think mom is getting annoyed." We both smiled.

"At least I'm not annoying anyone." Suddenly the music and the dancers stopped and looked at the doors. First in lead were Mr. Swan and his wife Renee. Behind them were their children Rosalie, Alice and Bella.

Rosalie was the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. Long blonde hair, tall and pompous. I can see Emmett with her. The other Alice was short and petite. She had hair like a boy but somehow it suited her. Bella. I was speechless. She was everything the other two weren't. She was beautiful, not deathly but average. She held herself with courage and her head was up with pride.

I can imagine her with me. She was everything.

My mother blocked my view. She grabbed my hand and I grabbed Jasper's elbow. She dragged both of us to the front of the dance and introduced us. My father was there along with Emmett.

"Mr. Swan." My father stated. "This is my family, Esme, my wife, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. My sons."

Mr. Swan smiled at us all and his family except Bella. She looked like she didn't want to be here or anywhere for that matter. Her eyes were a chocolate brown but they had no light in them at all. Her skin was very pale, not sickly pale.

While I was evaluating her she turned and glared. My heart started to pump hard and I blushed a little. Her mom said something to her and she looked away from me and stared at nothing. I was confused at her stare and a little hurt.

The group split and it was just Bella and I standing there. I looked over at her and turned my head away.

"Do you dance Miss Swan?"

She looked at me with complete shock but cleared her face.

"No I don't." She answered very coldly.

I turned away and never looked back.

(Bella's POV)

My sisters were running around finding dresses for them to wear while I was staring out the window. I didn't care so much for dances, I can't dance so I don't go to them but my parents are making me go. I have to visit the town's people, get to know them.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I hated meeting new people. They stare and ask too many questions. A hand came down on my shoulder and I looked up and smiled at him. My dad smiled back.

"You'll be fine Bella, You can turn down all the guys that ask you to dance and answer the questions they ask. I'm not asking for much." He said. I sighed and looked out the window again.

"Bella! Why aren't you dressed, come on Bella get ready." Alice said.

I looked at her and smiled. She was wearing a green dress that brought out her eyes and skin.

"I am ready Alice. I'm waiting for you to get done." I casually told her.

"No you are not, I'm getting you ready." She said.

"Alice no." She came towards me with a wicked grin. My heart started to beat faster. She jumped and caught me.

_I'm a Barbie again I thought annoyed._

* * *

When we got to the ball it was almost over, I was happy but my family wasn't.

"This is your entire fault Bella. You should have got ready in time." Rosalie scolded me. I just rolled my eyes at her and looked out the window. When we got to the ball everything was decorated. It was actually nice here.

We walked inside and every one stopped and stared at us. We started walking to the front of the building and stood there. A family of five came over and introduced themselves. _So these are the Cullen's._ One man interested me. Edward was his name. Bronze hair, green eyes, and a square jaw. Wide Shoulders.

I notice him staring at me and I turned to glare at him. He looked shocked for a second. My mother leaned down toward my ear.

"Knock it off Isabella." She hissed. I looked and away and stared at nothing in particular. I realized I was alone but to my dismay Edward was there. He turned toward me.

"Do you dance Miss Swan?" He asked.

I looked at him coldly. "No I do not." He turned around and walked away.


End file.
